


It's a Pirates Life For Me

by OrcasareAwsome



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrcasareAwsome/pseuds/OrcasareAwsome
Summary: Uma has done her best, but things just seem to be getting worse every day for the children left on the Island of the Lost. They have to escape. Some of her crew and others on the island won't make it much longer, they have to leave. Time is running out for the children of the island.Escape is possible, but building a new life was never going to be easy, their parent's reputation precedes them, and they must prove themselves again and again in order to be left in peace.





	1. Running Out of Time

Chapter 1:Running Out of Time

 

The ship is crowded these days, everyone afraid to go home and face the horrors there. Nightmares aren't found under beds or behind closet doors, but in the light of day. Home is no safe harbor, it never has been for most. Uma finds it ironic, the new king makes a proclamation to move kids off of the Isle, and he takes the three that have never had to fear their parents in a real way. Mal, Evie, and Jay never had to worry about where their next meal was coming from, or whether or not their wounds would kill them this time. They never had to hide from their parents, or anyone really. Their parents may not have loved them, but they protected and fed them at least. That's a lot more than most of us can boast.

And what was their crime, to be locked in this island with the worst of every kingdom? Having been born seems to be enough for most. Mal, Evie, and Jay have betrayed all of them, they left them on the island. Carlos was betrayed most of all. He was one of them, the Core Four,  and invited to go to Oradon. His mother had caught him trying to leave and locked him in her closet, and they told the driver that he didn't want to come right as he managed to get there. They left him, and they hadn't come back for him.

Enough! No more will a single child be beaten, battered, starved, raped, or hurt on this island for no other reason than that they are there. Carlos once opened the barrier by accident, now though, he can open and close it at will with a remote that he has created. Once they are through, they’ll close it again. Leaving all of the villains behind.

No more children will be born either. Magic has been blocked by the barrier, but it does not block Uma’s potions. A simple potion in the water supply of the island and no woman will be able to get pregnant here ever again. The only one able to fix it has suddenly run out of all of the ingredients she was able to bring with her to the island. Among those ingredients, a rare plant that can not be found anywhere except neverland, the main component in both the infertility potion and it's reversal potion. They will take all of the children that have already been born with them. The remote for the barrier was finished last week. Tonight everyone who can is meeting at the ship just before sundown. Just before sunrise in the morning, everyone over fifteen will go out to grab everyone who couldn't get away. Every child on the island has agreed to go. No one wants to stay here. The young children and babies couldn't decide for themselves, but if they’re left behind, they will probably not survive.

“Captain,” Harry walks up to Uma as she stands on the bow of the Revenge. “Everyone who can get away has arrived. Now we jus’ have to wait out the night. At sunrise, we sail.”

“Yes, soon we can leave, and everyone will finally be safe from the trash of Oradon,” Uma replies as she walks to the bridge that connects the ship to the dock. “Is everything ready for the small children?” Uma asks him

“Yes Captain, the chemicals that Carlos mixed into the water to knock everyone out have been dropped, the kiddies know not to drink any unless it's from the containers we gave them. Everyone's things are on board already and rooms have been set up with everything for the babies and small children. The villains are predictable, stay up all night and crash right before sunrise, then sleep until afternoon. By the time anyone wakes up we’ll be miles away with the barrier closed so they can't follow us anyway.” Harry says.

“Good, and Oradon doesn't care about the Isle of the Lost unless something’s wrong, so by the time they figure out we’ve gone, we’ll be in Neverland, protected by the ancient magic there and out of reach of their authority.” Uma looks stressed, this has to go perfectly, a single mistake could cost all of them their lives.

“Yeah, they were only able to throw Hook here because he left to go raiding, otherwise they could never have made him leave if he didn't choose to,” Gil says as he walks up to them.

It is the longest night of their lives. They stand there, watching the stars as they wait, hour after hour passes. Finally, it is time. Uma gives the call and as one, the Warf Rats take off at a run. Each of them has a place to be. They grab the babies out of their places, the children from their hiding spots, and the other teenagers from their hidden rooms. Then, they turn and sneak quietly back to the ship. When they get back, everyone checks in with Carlos. Just as the first rays of sunrise peak over the horizon, he gives the call. Everyone is accounted for and on board. Uma drops the glamor she has kept over the Revenge from the day they won her. And a perfectly repaired ship, much larger than it had appeared, swings away from the dock and towards the barrier. As the ship approaches it, Carlos opens the barrier and they cross through. He closes it again as the very end of the ship clears, and Uma hides the ship with her magic. Oradon looms in the distance and Uma turns the ship away, going around the Isle of the Lost. Oradon had turned it's back on them once, they won't give them a second chance. With one last look at the Isle sitting on the horizon, Uma watches it disappear from view and breathes a sigh of relief. They are finally free.

They continue to sail until the sun sets, then they turn toward the second star to the right. Uma stands at the wheel, and Harry walks up to her and says, “Time to sleep now Captain, go down below now and I’ll steer us straight on till morning.” Uma glares at Harry, but gives up the wheel and walks below to catch a couple hours of sleep. She checks on the babies and small children before going to her quarters. Everything is in place, and she goes to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2- Neverland’s Children

Chapter 2- Neverland’s Children

 

“Land Ho,” the shout goes out as the first rays of sunrise fall over the horizon. Uma climbs to the crows nest. NeverLand looms in the distance, growing ever closer as the sun rises slowly. A sunrise, unlike anything they had ever seen on the gloomy Isle, with shades of orange, pink, purple, and gold that they had never seen before.

“Land Ho!” she shouts back. The children crowd the upper deck, craning for the first view of the place that will become their home, and, they hope, their safe haven. More and more children come out to the upper deck, the older teens carrying the babies and leading the toddlers by the hand, until all of them, every last child left on the Isle of the Lost, is standing on the deck. Out of the one hundred and forty-one of the children that they had planned a year ago to leave with, only ninety-six made it, and not all of them were in the original plans. The Core Three left with the proclamation, leaving Carlos behind. Most died of starvation, fifteen or so from injuries, and some just couldn't take it anymore. The pain was too much to bear, the horrors to great. Tate, Mara, Anya, and so many others who gave up, gave in, and were gone forever.

We all felt as we crossed the Magical barrier into Neverland. She welcomes us lost souls as she has others before us. We are her children now. Pulling around to the old dock where Captain Hook had moored his ship we tied off. “Everyone under fourteen below deck now.” Uma Barks out. “Kara, stay and watch everyone. Food at high noon if we aren't back by then. No one under fourteen leaves the ship without my say so.” She orders, knowing that everyone wants to explore, but they don't know who or what is out there. 

“Everyone else follow me, ”Uma turns and walks onto the dock and towards the jungle, the rest of the crew following. They cautiously walk into the jungle, noting places where fruit is growing, and where old branches lay. The first clearing that they come to was obviously inhabited at one point, Hooks old camp probably. They bypass this clearing, Peter Pan and the lost boys may know this clearing. “Spread out, find a well-hidden clearing for camp. We need something that isn't easy to find, is defensible, and big enough we can set up huts for most everyone.” Uma says quietly to Harry, Gil, and Carlos, who nods, signal some of the crew to follow them, and walk in different directions. Uma signals Daniel, Tomas, Hari, and Hadie to follow her as she walks back along the path they had trod to find the old camp. Seeing a rabbit track going off the path, Uma turns to follow it and the others follow her, swords up, watching for danger.

A few hours later, Uma had found two clearings that could work, but neither was perfect. With noon approaching she calls Hari over, “ we have to go back to the ship and meet with the others. This clearing is in consideration. It's well hidden, but it could be better.” Uma calls out a songbird's call and turns back the way that they had come from. Heading back to the ship for lunch.

Making it back to the ship took less time than finding the clearings had, but it was still late afternoon by the time they got back. Grabbing a couple of crackers for herself, Uma sat against the wall of the ship and watched the younger kids run around the ship. Playing without fear for perhaps the first time in their lives.

“Uma! Uma! Uma!” one of the younger children comes running up to her with tears in her bright golden eyes.

“Yes, Shan Luan?” Uma asked her calmly. “What's wrong?”

“Harry brought back a bird to eat, it's so scared, please make him stop. Don't let him hurt it please Uma! The eight-year-old sobs out. 

Uma looks over at Harry, who indeed has a large hawk, and is holding it by it's talons as it struggles to get away. “Harry, bring that over here,” Uma says. “Now Luan, how do you know the bird is scared?” Uma asks her. Looking between the girl and the bird, there was a rumor that birds, and hawks, in particular, had been close to Luan’s family line. Perhaps… 

“She’s crying. Can't you hear her? Please let her go. The others can have my share of crackers and fruit if you just let her go, please Uma.” Luan is still crying and reaching to try to take the bird from Harry, who just looks at her, utterly confused. 

“Let her have the bird, Harry,” Uma says. Harry, still confused, carefully hands the bird to her, trying to be sure that it's talons and beak don't get Luan. To everyone's surprise, as soon as the struggling bird id placed in Luan’s arms, It calms right down and cuddles into the girl. “Luan is this the only bird you can hear?” Uma asks, aware that the songbirds have been singing all morning.

“No, the ones in the trees sing such pretty songs, but I don't understand what's so good about bugs. Ewwwww. “ Uma facepalms looks like eating any kind of bird on the ship is out of the question. 

“I’m a sorry darlin’ I didn’ know it would upset ya’ bringin the bird back to the ship. I won't do it again.” Harry says, trading a look with Uma. They will have to tell any hunting teams not to hunt the birds on the island. “Run along and le’ her go eh,” he tells her. Patting the now smiling girl on the head. She runs to the edge and the hawk jumps off of her arm and into the sky. “Uma, how many kids you thin’ got magic on this boat. I ain’t, Carlos, Gil probably don't. But who knows what some of these kids can do. Luan can apparently talk at the birds, you don't even know what you can do. Should probably figure some o’ tha’ out.” Harry says as he looks around worriedly. “How are we gonna keep em safe?” he asks her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luan Yu is the daughter of Shan Yu from Mulan. the name was picked from a website that came up when I googled Chinese names for girls and their meanings. according to the website I used Luan means "an Upspring" and I tacked Yu on there to show who her father was. I do not mean to offend anyone and if there is an issue please feel free to leave a comment letting me know what the issue is and how to fix it. I really appreciate constructive criticism, and I want to improve my writing. 
> 
> So someone told me that I had the naming conventions wrong and technically I had it backward. I've fixed it and I want to thank them for pointing it out to me, and for telling me how to fix it. The characters name in the chapter has been changed in the chapter and is now Shan Luan to reflect Chinese naming convention which has the last name or family name stated first. I will still be referring to her as Luan most of the time. I only wanted to show which villain she was related to. I'm sorry this is so long.


End file.
